Caught up in the Moment
by Sincerely-a-Girl
Summary: Bella,the new girl at school finds herself in a sticky situation when Rosalie and her posse find out about a small little crush she has on Bio partner, Edward. How can they be together if she's constantly getting harassed at school.Will they make it work?
1. New Faces, New Places

**A/N:I've had this idea for awhile. Hope you enjoy it! and for those of you who read my other story "Anyone else, but you" Don't worry I'll be posting new chapters up really soon. Promise.**

**OH! If you seem silly mistakes and what not forgive me.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

* * *

Bella swept her long mahogany bangs across her forehead and behind her ears to keep them from falling in her eyes. She had spent a total of four hours trying to get settled into her new room. She had been both excited and sad when her parents first told her that they were planing on moving to Arizona, to live with her mother. One, she would miss her friends back in Washington. Two, she would get the chance to start off fresh. New people. New experiences. New environment. Everything would just be. . . new. After all, she was born in Washington, had the same friends since kindergarten, and was use to the rainy weather year round. Now, she would actually get the chance to experience hot summer days. Bella let her eyes roam around her room. Everything looked decent. Her walls were painted a nice soft lavender color matched with plush beige carpet that tickled her feet as she walked barefoot around her room. Even though her room wasn't as big as she hoped - it was box-shaped, it still had that warmth that instantly put her body in relax mode. As Bella started hanging posters of Robert Pattinson on her wall she heard a soft knock on her door.

"Come in" she said standing on her tippy toes to hang Rob in the right spot. Bella heard her door open and her mom walked in.

"Wow. It looks great in here" Her mom, Renee said smiling so hard you could see wrinkles on the side of her eyes. Bella plopped down on her bed exhausted.

"Well, I just spoke with Esme and Carlisle. They have children around the same age as you and they go to Arizona High as well." Her mom said. "Maybe you'll become friends with them " Her mom hopes.

"Yeah, that would be cool." Bella agreed. She wanted as many friends as possible. Back home everyone knew her name and that was only because Charlie was the Chief of Police. Here she would be starting off fresh.

"Remember that guy your father always use to talk about. The one he went to Columbia with." Her mom said.

Bella nods her head. "You mean the one in that picture with the tight leather pants and mullet" She says holding back her laughter. Her mom laughed with her.

"Yeah, that guy. Well, he actually doesn't live to far from here. He has a daughter your age as well. Her name is Rosalie . He called a few days ago and wanted to know if you would want to ride with her and her friends to school in the mornings."

"That was nice of him. Sure, I wouldn't mind." Bella says sitting up on her bed to face her mom. Her mom smiled warmly before patting Bella's knee.

"Okay sweetie. You should get some rest, you do have school in the morning" Renee said. Bella nods getting up walking to her closet to pick out an outfit for school tomorrow. Walking over to her dresser she opens the draws and gets out plaid pajama pants and her dad old college t- shirt. She quickly slips it on and gets into her bed. As her head lay on the pillow, Bella thinks of different scenarios that could happen in school tomorrow. Either they'll like her and want to become her friends or everybody will hate her and try to run her out of the school. She cringed just thinking about that. She silently prayed to God asking him to please not make her first day back to school a total disaster.

It seemed as if she had just closed her eyes when she heard someone banging on her door. Bella rolls over to get out of bed but kept rolling until she hit the floor with a loud _BANG_.

"Ouch" She mumbles to herself rubbing the top of her head.

"Bella" She heard her mom yell. " Your ride will be here in about 30 minutes." What the fruit loops! She didn't even have enough time to take a shower. Bella quickly got off her butt and walked over to her closet. She scanned her closet for something to wear until she finally decided on dark washed straight leg jeans from Old Navy paired with a white v-neck shirt matched with a grey cardigan. After she dressed she slipped on her white Vans and moved to the mirror. As she looked at her reflection in the mirror her hair looked sweaty and knotted from all the tossing and turning she did last night. Too tired to actually put up with her sweaty locks she slides on a beige beanie on her head that covered her hair except her bangs. She rushed to the bathroom washing her face then brushing her teeth. Bella stuck her hand in the front pocket of her jeans grabbing her cherry chap stick then applying it across on her lips. Realizing this was all she could do to actually look presentable, she left her room and walked downstairs to the kitchen, grabbing a pop-tart then walking outside to wait for her ride.

Nibbling on her strawberry filled pop-tart, Bella hears the sound of a car coming down the street. She glances down at her clothes making sure she didn't have any crumbs lounging on her outfit and when she did she quickly wiped them off. A shiny black Merecedes Benz pulls up in front of her and out came a man with a suit on, he looked in his early thirties. He walks around the car and opens the door for her.

"Hello, I'm Marc and I will be your driver in the mornings" He says politely. Bella pulls her messenger bag on her shoulder as she gets into the backseat quietly thanking him. She slide against the leather seats and almost knocked into someone on her left. Bella turns her head slightly to catch a glimpse of the person sitting beside her. The girl looks around her age with glossy blond hair that fell just below her shoulders. Her clothes looks expensive, a navy blue blazer with a white ruffle shirt peeking out. White mini shirt that made her legs look long just like a supermodel. Her make-up was done to perfection. Already Bella became insecure. Compared to the girl sitting next to her she felt like a hobo on the streets. She must be the _Rosalie_ her mom was talking about. Bella finally found the courage to say something.

"Hi, I'm Isabella. But Bella for short" She said sticking her hand out for Rosalie to shake. Instead, she continued to text on her phone, her well manicured nails moving gracefully across the keys as her silver charmed bracelet would jingle at each movement.

"Rosalie" She replied in a bored tone. Bella didn't realize the car was moving until it mad an abrupt stop. Marc opened the car door and Bella watched him through the windshield as he walked over to her side of the car, opening the door once again. As Bella looked out the window she saw a girl approaching the car. Her shiny blond hair flew with the breeze but when the wind would stop blowing her hair fell back into it's proper place. She had a deep tan that made her skin look as if it was glowing. She wore a bright colored cardigan- she rolled up the sleeves giving her outfit a trendy look- with a yellow polo underneath and a wide belt wrapped around her waist. A white denim skirt with yellow tights and black ankle boots. She was beyond pretty, but not prettier than Rosalie

"Uh, Isabel is it?" Rosalie asks. Bella shakes her head no. "Can you like sit in the back. I haven't seen my friend since before summer and I want to catch up with her." Rosalie said not once glancing in her direction, she just stared at her blackberry that had pink rhinestones all over it.

"Um, sure" She replied glancing behind her at the seat she would soon be sitting in. She crawled in the back section of the car. Just as she was about to sit down her eyes caught pink writing that looked sewed into the seat. "Juciy's section" Juciy? Who's Juicy? Her foot hit something on the floor and she bent down to pick it up. It was a plastic cheeseburger. It finally dawned on her that Juicy was indeed a dog. So Rosalie thought of her as some kind of animal. Great. Bella could feel tears forming in her eyes and she tried to push them back silently begging them to go back wherever they came from.

"Omigosh! Rose I missed you" The blond beauty said air-kissing Rosalie's cheeks on both sides.

"I missed you to, Lauren." Rosalie said. "How was Hawaii?" Rosalie asked her friend.

"It was good and when I say_ good_ I mean _good_. The boys were so hot." Lauren said fanning her face.

Rosalie giggled. "Well, guess who I spent the whole summer with." Lauren blue eyes lit up when she heard this.

"Do tell" She demanded. Rosalie was about to speak when she caught Bella looking at her.

"I'll send you a text because I don't want other _people_ in my business." She said harshly looking Bella directly in her eyes. Lauren eyes followed Rosalie's and when she saw Bella sitting in the back seat she jumped not realizing she was in the car. She glanced back at Rosalie noticing her attitude towards Bella then started glaring daggers at her, just like Rosalie. Bella quickly looks away and decides to zone them out but it was definitely hard when she heard constant laughter, whispers and giggles. Marc made two more stops but Bella didn't even bother to look when two other girls got in but her eyes betrayed her and she saw a girl with pale skin, freckles, and fiery red hair. The other girl looked more friendlier than the others. She had curly dirty blond hair that went all the way down to her waist. She was also dressed in designer clothing. She noticed that all the girls were wearing white skirts. It must have been planned. She heard whispers of " Ew, check out her bangs. What is she a emo person" or " Check out her Vans they look like cheap shoes from the dollar store" and she even heard, " Have she ever heard of make-up because She'll probably look ten times better without those huge bags under her eyes". A teardrop fell down her cheek and out of the corner of her eye she could see Rosalie starring at her. She quickly dabbed her eyes to leave no evidence that they're whispers hurt her.

Marc finally pulled up in front of the school and Bella was completely stunned. This school was gigantic. She thought her old school was big tbut this was like two of her old schools put together. All the girls stepped out of the car gracefully and Bella couldn't help but feel embarrassed as she climbed back to the front seat to get out of the car. Once she closed the door Marc rolled down his window and said his goodbyes then headed off. Bella turned around and noticed that the girls were already towards the front door of the school building. She followed after them calling out Rosalie's name trying to get her to slow down so she could catch up. After all she was new to the school and didn't know her way around. They all stopped and turned around towards Bella. All four girls were lined up next to each other starring at her with their hands on their hips. Rosalie stepped forward until she was eye level with Bella.

"Listen Isabel. I don't want you to think just because you ride with us in the mornings your apart of my crew. Why don't you _try_ and go around and make friends of your own and stop following us around like a little lost puppy." Rosalie sneered. Bella's eyes widened with disbelief she couldn't believe Rosalie already hated her when she haven't even uttered more than two words to her.

"What is your problem" Bella voice was shaky because she was practically on the verge of tears but she held it back to prove to Rosalie and her posse that she was tougher than they thought. "I just want to be friends" She adds softly.

Rosalie laughed. "Are you asleep or something." Rosalie asks. Bella could hear the other girls snorting behind Rosalie.

"What!" Bella asks. "No" She rubs her head not liking the feeling of being confused at a time like this.

"It's obvious that you're dreaming. Get it through your _thick_ skull that _we_- she motioned to herself and the three girls behind her- will never ever be friends." Rosalie snaps. With that her and her "little crew" walks into the clear glass doors leaving her alone to fend for herself.

" Wow. Rosalie is a total bitch" a voice said from behind her. Bella jumped not realizing that someone had approached her.

"Sorry. I'm Alice" She said smirking. Alice looked really artsy. Her hair was pulled up into a messy bun and Bella could see she had blue and pink streaks in her hair. She wore a white buttoned down shirt that looked like it belonged to her older brother paired with cheetah print tights. She glanced down and noticed she had on a pair of Dr. Martens on. White ones. She looked pretty cool and edgy.

"Bella," she said smiling at her potential new friend.

"Your new here right?" Alice didn't wait for her to answer. "C'mon. I'll show you how to get your schedule" Alice starts to walk and Bella rushes to catch up. Bella notices that they are headed toward a line. She looks up towards the front to see what happening and all she see is a girl pressing random buttons. Alice notices Bella's confusion.

"You have to type in your name, address and phone number and then your schedule prints out" Alice says digging in her bag, she takes out a Go-Yort and a orange binder.

"That's cool" Bella says in awe. At her old school she had to wait in line until her name was called and then she'd receive her schedule. It took hours. Alice shrugs. She's obviously use to it. As Alice shifts to one side, Bella catches a glimpse of her binder and she notices that it's some sort of collage on the cover. She leans in closer to get a better look and sees that it's Robert Pattinson. Without thinking, Bella snatching the binder from Alice hands bringing the binder closer to her face so she can get a good look.

"Oh my freaking gosh! You have Robert Pattinson on your cover" Bella squeals. Alice blue eyes widen. "You like Robert Pattinson too" Alice asks.

"Like him? I'm in love with him. Where did you get these stickers from" Bella rubs her hand over Robert's face.

"Oh. My dad owns this printing company and they print basically everything. I work there on the weekends and I just couldn't resist" Alice said. "I could make you some if you want."

"Really? Thanks. That would be awesome." Bella notices it her turn to get her schedule and she gives Alice her binder back. She types in her information and wa-la her schedule prints out. Bella looks it over.

_Biology AP_

_Yoga_

_History _

_Photography_

_Lunch_

_French_

_English AP_

"Cool. We have Lunch and French together" Alice says holding up her schedule to Bella's. Before Bella could respond the first period bell rings.

"I'll save you a seat at lunch. Ciao" Alice says walking in the opposite direction Bella had to go. Bella managed to stay out of everybody's way as she walked to Biology. It took forever before she was finally face to object with the door. Taking a deep breath, she adjusted her messenger bag on her shoulders and walked through the door. Her teacher wasn't at his desk but all the students were. Bella realized that she was the last one to come in and she glanced around for an empty seat. Her eyes fall upon a a guy with messy bronze hair and thick framed glasses who was hunched over book. The chair next to him was empty so Bella had no choice but to sit next to him. As she gets closer she sees his features more clearly. He is definitely cute. The first thing she notices is the cute little freckles that were sprinkled onto his nose. He looked absolutely adorable in his button down white shirt and plain grey hoodie. Bella pulls back her chair to sit down and he looks up at her for the first time. She almost fainted right then and there. He had the most amazing eyes ever. Green eyes with flecks of gold in them. He continues to stare at her and Bella becomes self-consious. Noticing her discomfort, he quickly looks away and Bella can see a tint of red on his cheeks and on the tip of his ears. Bella palms started to sweat and her stomach did little flips. Through the corner of her eye she looked over at him to find him starring back at her. Both of them quickly looked away flushing.

"I-" He started but his voice cracked. He clears his throat and starts again."I'm Edward." He says turning his chair slightly in her direction. Bella smiled shyly at him.

"Isabella. Bella for short" She said quickly glancing at him then looking away. Peeking through her eyelashes she sees Edward push the tip of his glasses up slightly. He nods then turns back toward the front of the room looking down at the book again. A man who looks around forty walks into the class with a coffee in one hand and a briefcase in the other. He sets his stuff on his desk and claps his hands together to get everyone attention.

"Since it is a busy day for you guys we're going to take it easy, just for today thoguh. You may talk among yourselves but tomorrow I expect you to be fully prepared with the right materials" He says before sitting in his chair pulling out a Mac laptop. Chatter fills the air and Bella glances at Edward but he's engrossed in his book. So she reaches in her bag taking our her ipod. She presses the play button.

_When the dark  
Of the night comes around.  
That's the time,  
That the animal comes alive.  
Looking for  
Something wild._

Bella taps her foot to the beat. She's thinking about how Rosalie and her posse treated her this morning.

_There's a place downtown,  
Where the freaks all come around.  
It's a hole in the wall.  
It's a dirty free for all._

Bella starts singing along with the song. She gets into it, bobbing her head to the beat until she hears a soft chuckle bringing her out of her "rock-star" mode.

"What?" She asks. Edward tries to hold in his laughter but fails miserably.

"Nothing." he says smirking.

"You say nothing but I think you were laughing at my singing ability" Bella jokes. Edward cracks up.

"Fine, you caught me. I aplogize." He held his hands up in surrender. "What were you listening to?" He asks.

"Ke$ha" Bella says. Edward laughs again.

"What! Your laughing at my music taste now?"

"Yes. I'm afraid i'm gonna have to introduce you to some good music"

"Is that so." She says smirking at him. "What do you have in mind?"

Edward closes his book putting it away into his backpack before taking out his ipod. After untangling his headphones he hands one to her. Bella moves her seat closer to his. She's close enough to smell his cologne and she inhales deeply. He smells amazing. He puts an ear bud in his ear also then he presses play.

Go slowly, discouraged,  
Distant from other interests  
On your favorite we can end it  
This love's for gentlemen only  
That's with the fortunate only  
No I gotta be someone else  
These days it comes it comes it comes it comes it comes and goes

Bella actually started to like the song. She turned to Edward to find him starring at her. She smiled and put her thumbs up.

"This band's name is Phoneix." Edward says scrolling through his ipod for another song. He presses the play button again.

_In this farewell  
There's no blood  
There's no alibi  
Cause I've drawn regret  
From the truth  
Of a thousand lies_

__

So let mercy come  
And wash away

"This song by Linkin Park is kind of old. It was in the first Transformers movie" Edward said.

"Oh yeah! At the end of the movie. I love that movie" She squeals causing Edward to smile and agree.

This was basically how the whole period went. Edward introduced Bella to tons of bands. Classics like the Beatles. Of course Bella heard of them before but she never actually listen to their songs. Now she was hooked. She even shared her ipod collection with him and he liked her songs from All time Low, The Maine, Paramore and even Miley Cyrus but he didn't want to admit it. When the bell rang signaling her next class she didn't even want to get up. As she walked out the classroom door she noticed that Edward was walking along beside her.

"I could burn you a CD with all the songs you liked so you can add it to your ipod if you want" Edward suggested while fixing the string on his hoodie.

"I'd like that" Bella said looking down at her schedule for her next class.

"What class do you have now" Edward asks.

"Yoga"

"You actually signed up for Yoga"

"Yeah. Anything is better than Gym. I'm so terrible at sports it's ridiculous." Bella said which caused Edward to laugh.

"Do you want me to show you where the gym is. I have that class now and the yoga room is in there too" Edward said. Bella smiled and nodded. When they reached the gym Bella stopped in her tracks. This didn't look like her old school gym. They had gymnastic equipment set up in one section of the gym. A Basketball court in another section. Tennis and Volleyball set up in another section. They even had a Track field set up around the whole gym. Suddenly Bella regretted her choice on taking Yoga instead of Gym. She could have ran the track field each class.

"The door right there with the Y on it is the Yoga room" Edward pointed out. "I'll see you later. I have to go change." He added walking backwards. He waved goodbye before turning around and sprinting to the boys locker room. Bella started making her way to the "Y" door. The room had light shiny hardwood flooring and mirrors surrounding the whole room. Pink mats were set up neatly next to each other.

"Hey, you must be the new student Isabella" said a lady with a loose ponytail and white tank-top paired with stretch pants.

"Just Bella" she corrected. The lady nodded her head before reaching for a bag on the floor handing it to Bella.

"This is your clothes required for this class. You can go change in that room over there." She pointed to the door behind me. Bella walked in the room to find Rosalie and Lauren bending over changing into the required clothing. Bella snuck past both of them unnoticed. She quickly changed into the white tank top and black stretch pants before heading out to the room. When she enters Rosalie immediately spots her and glares at her through the mirror. Rosalie nudges Lauren and whispers something in Lauren's ear causing her to laugh and looks at Bella.

"Okay ladies. I'm Miss Jackie for those who may not know and today we're going to warm up by doing a simple dance I choreographed. So put the mats to the side and spread out" Miss Jackie said turning around to face the mirror. Rosalie and Lauren each took a place beside Bella. This couldn't be good, she thought.

"Okay first move is. Both arms up, spin around, arms out, jump up and down" Miss Jackie demonstrated. "Okay on the count of 8 we'll do it together" She added.

"Okay. Five, six, seven and eight" Miss Jackie called out. But when Bella was about to start Lauren's arm hit her in the head. Rosalie and a couple of girls in the class laughed while Bella rubbed her head.

"Again. On the count of eight. Five, six, seven and eight" Miss Jackie said. This time Bella actually got pretty far in the dance until it was time to spin around. Rosalie turned the wrong way and they both bumped into each-other but Bella being smaller than Rosalie lost her balance and fell on on her ankle the wrong way which caused her to yelp in pain. Lauren and some of the other girls started laughing their butt off.

"Oh my God. Bella I'm so sorry" Rosalie said genuinely. Bella looked up surprised. Rosalie was actually apologizing. She thought Rosalie had actually did it on purpose like Lauren had. Miss Jackie ran over to Bella squatting down to examine her ankle.

"I think your foot is sprained." She concluded, lightly touching Bella's ankle making Bella wince in pain.

"Nothing too serious but you should probably sit out for the rest of the class" Miss Jackie said pulling Bella up to stand. "There are chairs outside this classroom to the left. Go get changed and take it easy for the rest of the period and by tomorrow your ankle should be all better" Miss Jackie said patting Bella's back for comfort. Bella nodded and limped to the locker room to change. When she came out all eyes were on her and she could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. When her eyes met Rosalie she quickly looked away. Once Bella made it to the bleachers she watched other students play. Her eyes caught a glimpse of bronze hair and she immediately knew it was Edward. He was playing basketball. He had on loose shorts, a plain white tee and Nikes on. His glasses were even off. At some point in the game he bent over and lifted his shirt to wipe sweat from his forehead. Bella caught a glimpse of his abs. He didn't have a six pack but his stomach was definitely toned. As if he could feel her stare their eyes met and he smiled and waved. Bella couldn't help but do the same.

"Did you just wave at Edward Cullen?" a voice said unbelieving. Bella turned to the voice completely annoyed. She could wave to whoever she wanted to. It was the girl from the car. The one with the curly dirty blond hair.

"Um. Yeah I just did." Bella answered. The blondie came over to her and sat down beside Bella.

"I'm Jessica but you probably remember me." She says. Bella nods her head.

"Okay seriously for the sake of your non existent reputation you shouldn't associate yourself with Edward Cullen. If you really want to be friends with Rosalie you should not have social interactions with Edward."

"Why? Does Rosalie like him or something" Bella asked getting nervous.

"Oh, God no. Edward is a complete nerd. He gets all A's. He's the head of the AV club. He evens brushes his teeth after lunch. How geeky is that?" Jessica snorts. Not geeky at all Bella thought to herself. Okay. Maybe a little but so what if he gets all A's. Isn't that the goal you try to reach in school and good hygiene is a plus.

"Talking to him will be like social suicide" Jessica says. "Just last year I was in your position. I was the new girl and Rosalie and Lauren were mean to me too but look at us now, we're like the best of friends." She adds.

"So your saying that if I wanted to become popular I have to stay away from nerds." Bella concluded. This just sounds ridiculous.

"Exactly. Listen, I really want you to be apart of the group. You seems nice and fun to be around. I personally can tell you all you need to know in order for you to become friends with Rosalie." Jessica says.

"Last year I had a major crush on Mike Newton. He was captain of the Chess club but I had to let him go for the sake of my reputation." Jessica continued. "Even though I caught Rosalie kissing him behind the bleachers at a football game last year" Jessica said probably for her ears only but Bella heard her.

"What? She did that to you?" Bella whispered-yelled. Jessica looks at Bella with wide eyes. " I can't take it anymore" Jessica screeched standing up.

"Take what?" Bella asked confused.

"Lying." Jessica replied. " Everything I told you about socially interacting with Edward being like social suicide is bogus." Jessica took a deep breath. "The truth is Rosalie wanted me to convince you to stop talking to Edward."

"Wait. How did she know that I talked to Edward?" Bella asked.

"Um, Lauren told her that she saw you two getting cozy in Bio." Jessica said.

"Lauren's in AP Biology!" Bella asked completely shocked.

"Yeah. I know she may come off as ditzy or whatever but she just does it for attention."

"Okay . .. and why does Rosalie care if I talk to Edward if she doesn't like him?" Bella asks.

"Because Rosalie does likes him! Ever since freshmen year she had a major crush on him but when she asked him out he rejected her. I guess she was jealous that Edward was actually talking to you considering Edward barely talks to anyone. Let alone girls." Interesting.

"Really?"

"Yes. Really. I don't know why, but Rosalie loves nerdy boys. I wasn't lying when I said he gets all A's. He _really _does brush his teeth after lunch" Jessica says.

"How can I be sure your telling the truth?"

"Here. I'll show you the text message from Rosalie" Jessica says. She digs through her coach purse and gets out her blackberry. "Look." Jessica says pointing to the screen. Bella takes the phone from Jessica and reads the message.

_To: Jessica_

_From: Rosalie_

_OMG! Lauren said that Isa-doofus was all over Edward in bio. She saw them sharing headphones and flirting w/ each other. Go talk to_** Isa-manstealer**_ and make something up about Edward so that she'll stay away from him. I don't care what it is but do it. If you do this for me I'll hook you up with Mike. I know that your not over him for some strange reason. So do it and text me back. Smooches. _

"See. I told you. I'm _really_ sorry Bella. I just feel like I can trust you and it didn't seem right to lie to you for some dumb reason especially since I was in your shoes before. Please forgive me" Jessica says with pleading eyes.

"Sure" Bella replies, but deep down Bella still didn't know whether or not she should trust or believe her.


	2. Doesn't Give a Crap

_**Welcome back peeps! Not a lot of reviews but I did get tons of story alerts and favorites. It literally takes like two seconds to review. Honestly.**_

_**Disclaimer: Characters and stuff belong to Stephenie, but I do own 3 posters of each Twilight movie :)**_

_**P.S: Sorry for any mistakes.**_

* * *

Bella's two classes went by slowly. She was jumping for joy when lunch came around. When she got to the cafeteria it reminded her of Starbucks. The lights were somewhat dimmed and everything seemed rather fancy for a school's cafeteria. When she got on line for lunch she grabbed the grilled chicken sandwich and put it on her tray with a bottle of Vitamin water. After paying the lunch lady she scanned the cafeteria for Alice.

"There you are" she heard Alice say. She turned around to find Alice grinning at her with a brown paper bag in her hand. "I thought you got lost."

"No, I was actually looking for you" Bella said.

"Well, our table is over there. So c'mon." Alice tugged on Bella's arm guiding her through the crowd. Once they reached the table she saw a girl with a stylish bob and cool looking glasses, a girl with wavy blond hair wearing a vintage tee and next to her was Edward.

"Bella, meet my groupies. Tanya, Angela and Edward." Alice said taking a seat next to Angela. Bella mentally cursed because there was no other empty seat next to Edward so she just sat next to Alice.

"Hey" Angela and Tanya said together. Edward smiled. Even while taking a bite of his sandwich his eyes never left hers which she enjoyed a little too much.

"So . . how was your first half of the day" Alice asks. Bella shrugs.

"It was okay. I guess. Interesting, I must say," Bella says. Alice looks over at her waiting for her to explain but she just mouths "later" and Alice nods.

"So, Bella what's your main elective?" Tanya asks.

"Oh. Photography." Bella says taking a bite of her grilled chicken sandwich. Tanya eyed her weirdly. "Are you eating chicken?" She asks slowly. Bella glances down at her sandwich confused at that question.

"Uh. Yeah. Why? Is something wrong with this chicken?" Bella asks. Tanya just glares at her.

"Yeah. You're _eating_ chicken, Bella! Some cruel farmer slaughtered that chicken just so you can eat it. That poor chicken. Imagine what it had to go through" Tanya taunts. Bella started feeling nauseous.

"Chill, Tanya! Just because we're Vegans doesn't mean you have to make Bella feel uncomfortable for eating her food" Edward says glaring at her. Bella glances at the others trays and notice that they're either eating a salad or pizza. Bella feels the blood rush to her cheeks.

"Don't worry about it Bella. It's fine. Just continue to eat." Alice said smiling. How could Bella eat when freaking Tanya put thoughts of chickens getting slaughtered in her head. Bella was silent the whole lunch period and Alice constantly tried to get Bella back into the conversation but it didn't work. Bella didn't miss the constant glares that Edward gave Tanya which made her lips twitch slightly. The bell rang and they all got up from the table. Bella turns around to leave the table to throw her stuff away but Edward grabs her arm. She looks up to Edward's smiling face.

"During computer class I burned you the CD. I wrote down the name of the songs too," Edward said scratching the back of his neck nervously holding out a CD case.

"Thanks." Bella smiled taking the CD from Edward hands. Their hands brushed against each others slightly and it sent tingles through her body. She tries to bite her lip to keep from smiling too big but she fails and she catches Edward staring down at her lips.

"And my number. Just in case you . . . have any questions or something" He added looking everywhere, but her. Bella resisted the urge to jump up and down and squeal.

"Oh! Thanks. I'm sure I'll have some questions . . . or something." Bella says. Edward nods and grabs Bella tray from out her hands.

"I'll throw this away for you" Edward said smiling. "I'll see you around" He said walking away with two trays in his hand.

In French class Alice saved Bella a seat. She sat in the back with her orange headphones in one ear and the other hanging against her shirt. Bella didn't even have a chance to properly sit down in her seat before Alice demands answers.

"Spill, now!" Alice demands.

"About. . ." Bella asks.

"Hmm. I don't know? Maybe about you and my brother!" She raises her eyebrow at Bella in annoyance.

"Your brother? You have a brother. . ." Bella asks, playing dumb.

"Duh! Edward is my brother" Alice says as if it was obvious.

"Really? I didn't know that," Bella said stalling.

"Well you do know. So, talk!"

"What? He was just giving me a CD of the songs I liked from his ipod"

"How did you know what songs were on his ipod ?"

"Um. Because he let me listen to it?"

Alice gasps.

"What?"

"Edward never lets anybody touch his ipod"

"Well I didn't touch it. I had one headphone and he had the other. He chose the songs actually"

"Oh my word. You two shared headphones! So you two were like . . close?"

Bella shrugs.

"Omg. You guys like each other. I can tell he likes you. At lunch he couldn't keep his eyes off you. " Alice says. "And besides Edward usually never talks to girls. I just thought that maybe he was gay but obviously he's not." Alice squeals.

" Yeah. . . I heard that he never talks to girls. Which brings me to the _interesting _part of my day" Bella says. "Rosalie and Lauren are in my yoga class, and we were doing a dance to warm up when Rosalieknocks into me and I sprained my ankle. So I had to sit out for the rest of the period." Bella said.

"She probably did that on purpose. How is your ankle?" Alice asks glancing down at Bella's foot.

" It's fine now but Rosalie seemed as if it was really an accident. She even apologized. But I know for sure that Lauren hit me upside my head on purpose.

"Freaking slut" Alice murmured to herself.

"Anyway. So I had to sit out and then I see Edward and I wave at him then Jessica comes up to me talking about how Edward is a nerd and if I wanted to be friends with Rosalie talking to Edward would be like social suicide." Bella says.

"Are you kidding me!" Alice sneers "That bitch"

"I know" Bella agrees.

Throughout the whole class Bella and Alice talked Rosalie and her crew. Bella found out that Rosalie and Alice use to be friends until Alice found out that she just wanted to get to Edward. As the day progressed Rosalie sounded like a completely nut case and Bella wondered why she actually wanted to be friends with her.

In English class Bella ripped out a blank piece of paper and wrote down the things she knew about Edward.

_Things I learned about Edward._

_1. He had amazing green eyes._

_2. Has nice abs._

_3. He is the head of the AV club_

_4. Has all A's._

_5. He love Classic rock songs_

_6. His sister is Alice, who is officially my new bff._

_7. Rejected Rosalie. ( Ha, Ha. Take that you skank)_

_8. Brushes his teeth after lunch_

_Bonus: He gave me his number and I'm definitely going to text him tonight. If I don't chicken out._

When the bell rang signaling the end of the day she hurried to her locker shoving her books in it. She was thankful that she only had to ride to school with Rosalie and her followers in the mornings and not after school. As she made her way out to the front of the school she saw Alice leaning against the wall with ray bans covering her eyes, she waved as she walked to her mother's Honda that was parked in front of the school.

"How was school, sweetie?" Her mom asked.

"Interesting" She replied slamming the car door shut.

Later that night after dinner, Bella's phone laid on her bed as she paced back and forth in front of her bed. She was debating whether or not she should text Edward. She wanted to say something cool and witty but nothing came to mind. Finally giving up she flopped onto her bed face down. She laid there for a minute before sitting up grabbing her phone.

To: Edward

From: Bella

**Hey Edward. I just wanted to thank you for CD . . . again LOL (:**

After she hit send she threw her phone across the bed like it was some hot potato and buried her head into her pillow. After a minute she heard her cell beep, which meant she had a new text message. She took some deep breaths and reached for her phone and pressed view.

To: Bella

From: Edward

**No problem. I'm glad you like it. So . . . what are you doing?**

She jumped on her bed after reading the text. He actually responded! Just when she was about to respond her phone started to ring. Edward! He was calling her. Why? Bella didn't know if she was ready or not.

"Hello?" She says nervously.

"Bella!" A high pitched voice squeals. Is that Alice?

"Alice?"

"Yes, it's me. I knew you liked my brother!" Bella opens and closes her mouth a couple of times but nothing comes out.

"Alice give me the phone" She hears Edward shout.

"Never!" Alice shouts back. Bella hears scuffling and she's not sure if they know she's still on the phone but then she hears the line go dead. Bella holds the phone away from her to make sure the call ended and it did.

She leans back on her bed and stare up at the ceiling and just as she's about to drift off to sleep her phone beeps. She lazily picks it up.

To:Bella

From: Edward

**Sorry about Alice. See you tomorrow. Goodnight.**

Tuesday morning Bella noticed that it was cloudy and rainy outside. She just through on a Victoria Secret hoodie with jeans and black converses. She quickly braided her hair to the side smiling at her reflection. Satifised with her appearance she ran downstairs and greeted her mom. She had her back turned fussing with the new coffee machine she'd just bought.

"Morning," Bella opened the fridge and got out the milk so she could fix herself a bowl of cereal. She didn't know why but she was in a awesome mood. She realized that she didn't care what Rosalie and her friends thought about her. She had her own friends (like Rosalie suggested) and she definitely didn't need them putting her down.

"Morning, sunshine." Her mom said. "You sure are in a good mood today" Bella just smiled brightly and kissed her mom on the cheek.

Time flew by and Bella heard the sound of a car pulling up and she knew it was her ride to school. Making sure her ipod was in her pocket she grabbed her bag and headed outside.

Marc greeted her politely and held the door open for her. Bella slid in slowly this time so she wouldn't knock into Rosalie. Not even bothering to say "hello" Bella put in her ear buds to listen to music Edward had downloaded for her. At each stop that Marc made to pick up the girls she kept to herself counting the trees as they passed by instead of listening to them converse. Suddenly the music stopped and Bella glanced down at her ipod to what happened, and noticed that her music was still playing. It was then she felt all eyes in the car on her.

"What?" She snapped.

"Isabella, we wanted to . . to apologize for our behavior yesterday" Rosalie began. Bella raised her eyebrow slightly. Yeah . . right.

"Yeah, we usually don't act this way" Lauren added. Oh C'mon. Cut the BS.

"We just didn't know if we could trust you or not cause' we're use to only the four of us and we didn't know if we should include you or not" Jessica said.

"Yeah but we made our decision and we like it if you'd hang with us. So at lunch you don't have to sit with those freaks today. We'll save you a seat" Rosalie said smiling brightly. Just then the car stops and Bella glances out the window and notice they're at the school.

"Actually! I'd rather not. Those _freaks_ happen to be my friends so you can just . . . fuck off! " Bella climbs out of the car and slams the door.

"Your making a huge mistake! Your seriously gonna regret this, Isabella!" Rosalie shouts after her. She flips them the bird behind her back and walk away.

Whatever.

* * *

**a/n: Dun Dun Dun. . . The following chapters in when the plot takes full effect. I know it's pretty short but bare with me people. I'd love to know your thoughts.**


	3. My Hero

_**I'm bacccccccck! Here with another update. Sorry for the lack of updates. And please excuse my mistakes.**_

Bella felt proud of herself as she walked up to the front entrance of the school she couldn't keep that smile off her face. Rosalie was obviously a bitch and her apology was clearly a joke. Did she think Bella was that dense to fall into the trap. Following her around like she was a goddess. No. She had mistaken Bella. Bella went straight to her locker to get her books for Biology. On her way there she sees Alice sitting Indian style in front of a locker. She a scowl on her face looking down at her blackberry. This must be her locker. It was only a few away from hers.

"Hey, Alice. What's with the face" Bella asks crouching down to sit next to her.

"My boyfriend is being a douche" She replies shoving her phone into her back pocket.

"You have a boyfriend!" Bella asks. " You didn't tell me"

"That's because I'm thinking of making him my ex. He's really getting on my nerves" She says picking off her black nail polish.

"What did he do"

"Nothing! That's the problem. He's doing nothing! I wanna hang out with him tonight but he's busy with soccer" She sneers. "He's too busy for me"

"Oh. That sucks. What's his name?"

"Jasper. He's completely gorgeous and extremely athletic which I thought was a good thing thefirst time I met him but now . . . i'm not so sure"

"Well. If your boyfriends is busy tonight so are you" Bella says. "How about you come over and we hang out."

"Sorry. I can't I'm going to my neighbors house for dinner tonight." She frowns slightly. "Parents are forcing me"

"Alice! If your busy tonight why the heck are you mad at Jasper. You were gonna be busy tonight anyway."

"Oh! Your right! I gotta text him now." She laughs smacking herself on the forehead lightly. "I feel stupid" Bella laughs with her and the bella rings for first period. Bella quickly says bye to Alice and goes to her locker to get her things.

Walking into Biology she gets butterflies in her stomach. Unfortunately the feeling is cut short when she walks in the room and is greeted by Lauren at the door.

"Hey, Bella. How's it going?" Laurens greets her. Which is a little strange. It gets even stranger when Lauren pulls her in her a hug and Bella has not idea what to dos o she pats Lauren's back a few times arkwardly. Lauren pulls back a smiles brightly before walking to her seat located in the back. Confused, Bella begins walking over to her seat when she feels pressure on her backside and soon laughter erupts the classroom. Bella turns around to find a tall guy with blue eyes and a chubby face grinning down at her. Did he just smack her butt? Bella was too shocked to speak Who the hell did he think he is?

"Sorry. Just doing what I'm told" He smiles smugly before walking over to his seat beside Lauren. Bella felt everyone's eyes on hers as she turned around slowly and walked to her seat. Bella kept her eyes straight ahead toward the board waiting for the teacher to begin. She jumped slightly when she felt someone sit down beside and she looked realizing it was Edward. He smiled softly at her. His eyes glanced down towards her back and her frowned slightly when he reached for her back. He plucks a small piece of paper from her back holding it up to his face to read.

**I'm a whore and I like to be spanked**

Bella felt tears form in her eyes. Things like this never happened to her before and she didn't know what to do. She saw Edward scoot his chair closer to hers and he leaned down to whisper in her ear. "Do you know who did this?" He asked with and edge to his voice. Bella opened her mouth to speak but if she did she'd sob uncontrollably.

"Lauren . . . she uh . . and then that guy . . " She stuttered not even finishing her sentence. "I'm so embarrassed" Tears were spilling over her cheeks so she put her hoodie over her head and put her head down so no one could see her face. She felt an arm drape over hers and she automatically knew it was Edward's. He rubbed soft circles on her back to soothe her. She didn't know what was taught in Biology because she kept her head down the whole period and when Mr Banner called on her Edward stepped in at told him she wasn't feeling well which earned laughs from the back of the room. When the bell rang she slowly lifted her head and wiped underneath her eyes. She gathered her things and got up quickly wanting to leave this room immediately. There was no way she was going to Yoga today.

"Bella?" Edward placed a hand on her shoulder to keep her from leaving.

"Edward, I don't want you to see me like this. I probably look a hot mess right now" She said trying to smooth her hair down . Edward grabbed her hand and turned her around to face him. He slowly wiped some tears that fell, smiling slightly when he noticed Bella looking at him. The second bell rings.

"You're gonna be late, Edward" Bella says softly looking into his eyes. Yup. He definitely had gold flecks in them.

"Oh. Right" He says pulling his hand away from her face. "We better go"

"I'm not going to yoga today, Edward"

"Okay then i'm . . not going to gym today" He declares. " I know a place we can go instead" I nod eagerly just wanting to forget about what happened.

Edward wants to stop at his locker first to put his books away. Bella is a little surprised when he reaches over and grabs her book shoving them in his locker as well. They're about to walk passed the gym when she notice the same guy who smacked her butt walking towards them. He smiles smugly when her eyes meets his.

"Hey, Bella. Ready for another spanking?" He says.

"Another spanking?" Edward turns to her confused.

"He uh . . smacked my butt in Biology because Lauren stuck that stupid post it on my back" She whispers to Edward. "But I'm over it already" Edward looks at Bella disbelieving the words that just came out of her mouth. The guys walks past them and she's relieved.

"He fucking . . " Edward screams and she jumps not expecting him to curse or scream. He scowls drops his backpack and starts walking towards this guy.

"Edward! What are you doing?" Bella shouts after him but it's too late.

"Hey Mike" he calls and when Mike turns around Edward throws his fist back and punches him right in the nose. All Bella sees in blood dripping down Mike's shocked face. Edward doesn't stop he keeps punching and punching while Mike shouts and tries to hit him back until teachers she doesn't recognize come and break it up. Edward's hair is all tousled, his nose flaring. He has blood coming from his lip. Bella's mouth was hanging open. She couldn't believe Edward did this. Fought . . for her. Edward was officially her hero. Right then in there she thought she'd fallen in love with him.

Edward and Mike were escorted to the principal's office. She watched as Edward bends down to pick up his bag from the ground. His eyes meet hers and his lips curved up as he turns away and walks to the principal's office. The last thing she hears is one if the teachers saying to Edward " I never expected this from you Edward. You're better than this. You know this will be on your permanent record right?" Then Bella feels horrible. He'll probably get expelled all because of her. If she would have just stood up for herself and did something Edward wouldn't have been in trouble.

Bella's classes go by slowly. When lunch comes around she realizes that Alice and Edward weren't in school anymore. She takes out her phone and texts Edward.

**To: Edward**

**From: Bella**

**Are you in trouble?**

She waits for a reply but she doesn't get one. Soon lunch ends and French is boring without Alice in it. When it's finally the end of the day she goes to her locker and shoves her books in it. When she closes the locker she jumps back. Rosalie is standing in front of her with her arms crossed over her chest.

"What do you want, Rosalie. I'm really not i the mood for you bs" Bella says glaring at the beauty in front of her.

"I'm not here to start. I'm . . here to say that I'm sorry about what happened in Bio today" She starts. " Lauren told me what she did and what Mike did and I told her that wasn't cool. So. . I came to apologize" Bella stares at her with wide eyes.

"Um. Thanks for apologizing?" Bella doesn't know what to say.

"Alright then. Bye" Rosalie walks away.

Just then Bella phones beep with a new text msg.

_To: Bella_

_From: Edward_

**Yeah. I'm in trouble. :(**

_Bella:_

**I'm sorry. It's my fault.**

_Edward:_

**Don't feel sorry I'm glad I did it. I just won't be in school for a couple of days and my parents are taking away my phone. So i'll see you Friday. **

_Bella:_

**Okay.**

_Edward:_

**We'll talk more about it when I'm back at school again.**


End file.
